User blog:SPARTAN 119/Walter White (Breaking Bad) vs Miyo Takano (Higurashi)
Walter White, the high school chemistry teacher who dove into the Albuquerque underworld to provide money for his family after he was diagnosed with lung cancer VS Miyo Takano, the mad scientist determine to prove her father's theories about the Hinamizawa Syndrome correct... event if it meant massacring an entire village WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Walter White Walter "Walt" Hartwell White, also known as "Heisenberg", is a chemist, a former teacher, and recently, a producer of illicit methamphetamine. After being diagnosed with an inoperable lung cancer, Walt decided to provide money for his family after his impending death by producing crystal methamphetamine. He partnered up with his former student, Jesse Pinkman (also a meth "cook") as manufacturing and dealing duo. Soon after his 50th birthday, Walt passed out while working at the car wash. He was then reluctantly rushed to the hospital via ambulance where he was eventually diagnosed with stage-three terminal lung cancer and given less than two years left to live. This grim prognosis causes a dramatic change in Walt's usual mild-mannered demeanor, and he decides he must take extreme measures to provide for his family's long-term financial security. After being invited by his DEA agent brother-in-law, Hank, to accompany him on a live raid on a methamphetamine lab, Walt has a circumstantial encounter with one of his former students, Jesse Pinkman, whom he finds out is a meth dealer and manufacturer, also referred to as cook, who goes by the name "Captain Cook". With this information, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade on the production side, using his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent and chemically pure "crystal" meth with Jesse to help him distribute it. Miyo Takano Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane. In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions. Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others. =Weapons= Melee 1 Claw Hammer (Walter) A claw hammer is a tool primarily used for pounding nails into, or extracting nails from, some other object. Generally, a claw hammer is associated with woodworking but is not limited to use with wood products. It is not suitable for heavy hammering on metal surfaces (such as in machining work), as the steel of its head is somewhat brittle; the ball-peen hammer is more suitable for such metalwork. A claw hammer can be said to look roughly like the letter "T" with the handle being the long part, and the head being the line across the top which looks like a "t". In actuality, the head of the hammer does not form a straight line, but curves down into the claw of the hammer. One side of the head is flat with either a smooth or textured surface and is used for impacting another surface. The other side of the head curves down and splits in the middle forming a "V" shape. This part is the claw of the hammer and is most commonly used for extracting nails from wood. The rounded end of the claw, in conjunction with the handle, is used to gain leverage when extracting a nail. It's a common improvised weapon and legal due to it's popularity in the construction industry. (modified from Wikipedia) Nightstick (Miyo) The nightstick, also known as a truncheon of baton, is a type of typically wooden club used by police as a close-combat and riot control weapon designed to be used non-lethally- police training dictates to aim for the arms or legs, particularly the common peroneal nerve above the knee. However, the nightstick is easily capable of causing unconsciousness or even fatal injury with a blow to the head. For the purposes of this match, Takano's baton will be a side-handle or "tonfa" baton, with a secondary handle on the side, allowing for a greater variety of fighting techniques to be used than with a straight baton. 119's Edge Takano's Nightstick, as it is actually designed for use in close combat. Melee 2 Kitchen Knife (Walter) The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. Scalpel (Miyo) A scalpel is a type of knife used in surgery and dissection, with a small, but extremely sharp blade on the end of a short handle. A scalpel can be dangerous when used as weapon because of its cutting ability, however it has very little reach. 119's Edge Walt's Kitchen Knife for its longer blade. Handguns 1 Smith and Wesson 4506 (Walt) The Smith and Wesson 4506 is a semi-automatic handgun manufactured from 1988 to 1999 by Smith and Wesson. The weapon is made of stainless steel, and is thus resistant to harsh conditions. The pistol is similar in appearance to an M1911 in some respects and, like the 1911, is chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, however, it can also fire the more powerful .45 Super cartridge if a specialized spring is attached. For the purposes of this match, Walt's S&W will be assumed to have this spring. The weapon has an eight-round magazine, and will be assumed for the purposes of this match to have a similar range to the M1911. Colt M1911 (Miyo) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine. 119's Edge Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 takes a slight edge for its slightly larger magazine capacity, greater reliability, and ability to fire the more powerful .45 Super round. The M1911 is a good gun, but the 4506 is, in essence, an improved 1911. Handguns 2 Smith and Wesson 945 (Walt) The Smith & Wesson 945 is a single-action, .45 caliber semiautomatic pistol from Smith & Wesson. It incorporates features from the M1911 pistol series, such as a SA-only trigger, a grip safety, and a frame-mounted thumb safety, and is the predecessor to the Smith & Wesson 4500 pistol series. The 945 can be distinguished from a M1911 by the unique contours on the slide and by the internal safety mechanism inside the slide, which is externally visible as a black circle where the S&W 4506's safety switch would be located. None of the parts nor the magazines from M1911s are compatible with the 945. (From IMFDB) The weapon has an eight-round magazine. Smith and Wesson Model 39 (Miyo) The Smith and Wesson Model 39 is a small 9mm semi-automatic handgun also known as the "Hush Puppy" for its use against guard dogs by US special forces in the Vietnam War. The weapon has an eight round magazine and, for the purpose of this match, will feature a suppressor. 119's Edge Miyo's Smith and Wesson Model 39 for its suppressor. This will give it an advantage of stealth that, in my opinion, outweighs the larger caliber of the 945, especially considering the 945 is very similar to Walt's other semi-auto, meaning he has a less balenced loadout- two loud .45 pistols for Walt vs a .45 for stopping power and a smaller, but silent handgun in the case of Miyo. Handguns 3 Ruger LCR (Walt) The Ruger LCR, or Lightweight Compact Revolver, is a small revolver, for the purposes of this match, chambered in .38 Special manufactured by Ruger. The weapon is made mostly from aluminum and polymers, contributing to its light weight, and has a modified double action with a friction reducing cam, designed to give the weapon a very light trigger pull. The weapon has a five-round cylinder and a short barrel, meaning it is useful only at very close ranges. Tokarev TT-33 (Miyo) The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon has an eight-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Miyo's Tokarev TT33 takes this for its greater rate of fire with its semi-automatic action, as well as its longer range. Mid-Range Ruger KGP-161 (Walt) The Ruger KGP-161 is a double-action revolver manufactured by Ruger. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be chambered for .357 magnum. The weapon has a six-round cylinder and an effective range of between 50 and 100 meters. MP5SD (Miyo) The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The MP5SD is a version equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge This one is obvious- Miyo's MP5SD is a submachine gun, with a much higher rate of fire, capacity, and longer range than Walt's KGP-161, and comes with a suppressor built in to boot. The only category the MP5 loses out in is stopping power, which is kind of a moot point if you can put two or three rounds in a target in the time they get off one. Assault Rifles M4A1 Carbine (Walt) The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon has 30-round magazine, with an effective range of about 500 meters and rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. Howa Type 64 (Miyo) The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese 7.62mm battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The Howa has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 400 meters. The weapon uses a 20-round magazine. 119's Edge Miyo's Howa fires a larger round, however Walt's M4 takes this one, as it has a longer range and larger magazine. Heavy Weapons M60 Machine Gun (Walt) The M60 machine gun is a belt-fed light machine gun introduced to the U.S. military in the late 1950's. It saw extensive use in the Vietnam War as a squad-support weapon. It fires the damaging 7.62x51mm NATO round at a rate of fire of 500-650 rounds per minute, although it does face jamming issues because it is belt-fed. The weapon has a range of up to 1200 meters and fires from a disintegrating metal link belt, typically 100 or 200 rounds, but belts may be linked together into one longer belt. For the purposes of this match, Walt's M60 will have a 100-round belt. While the M60 in Breaking Bad appears as a remote control weapon in a car trunk, for the purposes of this match, Walt WILL be able to fire it normally. RPG-7 (Miyo) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters. 119's Edge The M60, in spite of its jamming issues, is actually designed primarily for use against personnel, unlike the predominately anti-tank or anti-structure RPG. Edge: Walter White's M60 machine gun Chemical Weapons Phosphine Gas (Walt) Phosphine (IUPAC name: phosphane) is the compound with the chemical formula PH3. It is a colorless, flammable, toxic gas. Pure phosphine is odorless, but technical grade samples have a highly unpleasant odor like garlic or rotting fish, due to the presence of substituted phosphine and diphosphane (P2H4). With traces of P2H4 present, PH3 is spontaneously flammable in air, burning with a luminous flame. Phosphines are also a group of organophosphorus compounds with the formula R3P (R = organic derivative). Organophosphines are important in catalysts where they complex to various metal ions; complexes derived from a chiral phosphine can catalyze reactions to give chiral, enantioenriched products. (From Wikipedia) Walter White uses his chemistry knowledge to create phosphine gas in his mobile meth lab in order to eliminate two hostile gangsters early in the series. For the purposes of this match, however, he will have an improvised phosphine gas device similar in use to Miyo's gas grenades. Hydrogen Sulfide (Miyo) Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa. 119's Edge Walt's Phosphine gas for its greater lethality. Special Weapons Mercury Fulminate (Walt) Mercury fulminate is highly shock-sensitive explosive formerly used in firearm primers. Walt uses a piece of mercury fulminate as a sort of improvised flashbang, with enough force to blast out the windows of a building. However, Walt and at least some of the other people in building survive, suggesting it was used as more of a flashbang than a lethal weapon. However, if it lands near a window or other fragile object, it may produce lethal shrapnel, or cause an explosion if it goes off inside the meth lab/RV. For the purposes of this match, the fulminate WILL work as it does in the show in spite of the results of an episode of Mythbusters suggesting otherwise. Hinamizawa Syndrome (Miyo) The syringe is more or less an improvised weapon but in this battle, the syringe that Miyo will use is filled with the Hinamizawa virus (in fact, she may have more than one). Weapon-wise, the hypodermic needle part of the syringe has a thickness that ranges between 7 and 33 gauge (ie between 4mm and 0.21mm). For the purposes of this battle, the syringe will have a needle of 16 gauge (the minimum length required for blood transfusion or injection). The needle will contain enough of the virus to immediately bring the victim to Level Five, with symptons including hallucinations, particularly hearing the footsteps of an imaginary person behind them (believed by the villagers to be Oyashiro-sama), a propensity towards extreme violence, and delusional parasitosis, the delusion that one's body is infested with parasites on or under the skin, and formication, the sensation of insect-like creatures crawling on or underneath (In the case of Hinamizawa syndrome). The disease often results in suicide, typically by exsanguination associated clawing open a major blood vessel such as ones in the neck, as a result of an attempt to remove the delusional parasites from one's body. 119's Edge Walter's Mercury Fulminate, as it can be used at a long range, unlike the syringe. While it is not necessarily lethal, it will stun the target, meaning Walt will be able to get in a lethal shot with one of his firearms. =X-Factors= Explanations While Miyo Takano has more training, it is probably not anywhere near military levels, probably only some basic firearms training. Walt, however, takes combat experience, having taken on Albuquerque's most dangerous drug lords, while Takano mostly massacred unarmed villagers. Both of them are highly intelligent, however, I give a slight edge to Walt for his ability to think outside the box and use his knowledge of chemistry, at times to deadly effect. Takano takes physical strength, as, while Walt is probably physically larger than Miyo, he is in poor health because of his lung cancer. This match will take place after he undergoes the lobectomy surgery, so Walter will not be in danger of collapsing, however, being missing part of one's lung has got to reduce one's physical capabilities. Walt, however, takes mental health, as he is generally mentally competent, if stressed. Takano, on the other hand is highly mentally ill, as exemplified by her belief that she can literally become Oyashiro-sama. =Scenerio= Walt will be cooking meth in the middle of nowhere, when Takano, who has been fleeing the police after a botched attempt to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome in the US, drives by. Walt has seen her face on the news, and knows that she is wanted for 1 million dollars, dead or alive, all the money he needs to leave something for his family and then some. The match will take place in one of the following three locations: Locations Sandia Mountains Walt's RV will be located in a clearing along an old forest road in the Sandia Mountains just east of Albuquerque. The area surrounded by pine forests on the side of a mountain. Manmade structures include a few abandoned shacks and a blocked, abandoned mine shaft. Mesalands The RV will be parked on a dirt road running through an area of sandstone mesas, vegetation includes dry grass cacti, sagebrush and scattered juniper and pinyon pine trees. Manmade structures include a few old shacks and barbed wire fences. Ghost Town RV will be parked in the center of an abandoned town surrounded by mesas and canyons. The town will have the look of a typical old west ghost town with wooden buildings and an old mine in the hills above. Surrounding vegetation will consist of pinyon-juniper woodlands, sagebrush, and dry grasslands, with some larger trees at the bottom of the canyons. Notes *Any discrepancies related to timeline (such as Walt having both the S&W 4506, destroyed in Season 1 and the M60, which appears in Season 5) are to be ignored. *Please vote for the winner, as well as the location you want the match to take place in. =Battle= Somewhere outside of Albequerque, NM Miyo Takano turned her unmarked white van down a gravel county road, leaving a cloud of dust behind her like the tail of a comet. The road wound through barren plains of sagebrush and cacti, past pinyon and juniper-covered mesas, and into a sheltered box canyon where a few cottonwoods and ponderosa pine marked the path of dry arroyo. Miyo had been fleeing the police for weeks since her failed attempt to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome in Los Angeles, which cost the lives of all of the Yamainu foot soldiers she had with her. Now, she had a million-dollar bounty on her head. Takano was sure she had left the police behind on Interstate 40, but she had taken this detour just to be sure. Up ahead, Miyo saw an old RV parked at the side of the road. Bald-headed man looking to be about 50 walked out of the vehicle. Walter White looked at the vehicle approaching him, it appeared to be a white, unmarked "kidnapper van". Walt kept his hand on the Ruger LCR concealed on his person, in case it was another assassin after his life, like those those cousins that attacked Hank. Then, Walt saw exactly who was in the car, it was a Japanese-looking woman, whose hair was dyed blonde. He recognized that face from the news, that psychotic scientist, Miyo Takano, who tried to unleash a deadly virus in LA. Walt had heard she was wanted for a million dollars, dead or alive. That would be an excellent addition to the already considerable inheritance he had amassed for his family. Walter drew the LCR, he could not take her in alive, her testimony might draw unwanted attention. Walter drew the small revolver and fired three shots, one grazing Takano's side, one shattering the windshield, and the third shooting out the right front tire. Takano drew her Colt M1911 and returned fire, forcing Walt the take cover by behind the RV. Takano then got out a Howa Type 64 she had hidden under the passenger seat and got out of the car. Miyo then fired at the RV, forcing Walt the flee vehicle and take cover behind a boulder on the canyon wall. While he was at the RV, however, Walt grabbed an M4 from the vehicle and returned fire, forcing Takano the dive behind engine block of her car. While Takano was suppressed, Walt ra behind several pinyon and juniper trees, breaking up his outline, before reaching a second car... one with a hidden surprise in the trunk.... Walt opened the trunk and grabbed the M60 machine gun hidden inside, before standing behind the engine block and resting the bipod on the hood of the car. Walt took aim the van and held down the trigger. Takano's van was riddled with bullets, and after about a second, a tracer round hit the gas tank, causing the van to go up in a ball of flames. Takano rolled out of the way of the explosion and took cover behind large rock formation. Miyo took aim with an RPG-7 and fired it at the car Walt took cover behind. Walt saw the rocket launch and jumped out of the way, rolling down several feet into the dry stony bed of the arroyo as the car exploded, the remaining M6O ammo cooking off with a sound like firecrackers in the flaming wreck. Walt got into a prone position and crawled several feet down the arroyo, to a dense clump of tamarisk. Takano, clearly thinking she had won, walked over the investigate the RV. Takano walked in to find an impressive collection of chemistry equipment, as several large bags of light blue crystal meth. Suddenly, the windows burst out, several 5.56mm bullets flying just to her right. Walt adjusted his aim again, but he was not aiming for Takano. The bullets instead impacted a package of what looked like crystal meth on the counter. But this was no meth, as Takano found out when it exploded in a flash of fire. It has worked with Tuco, and, sure enough, mercury fulminate did the job again, sending the RV up with a thunderous roar, setting off the other volatile chemicals. The explosion blew apart the RV and threw Takano out the window, where her shrapnel-riddled body slammed into a boulder. After several seconds, Walter got up to see Miyo's body lying against the wall, shards of glass and metal stuck in her chest, her limbs mangled at odd angles by the explosions. All Walt had to do now was come up with a believable story of how this all happened... WINNER: Walter White Expert's Opinion While Takano has some combat training and was in better health, Walter White had far greater combat experience. While Walt successfully took over the Albuquerque drug market, by force when necessary, Takano's plays were screwed up by a bunch of kids. Also contributing to the victory was the superior firepower of Walt's long-range weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts